User talk:Deathly stare
Deathly stare (talk) 09:22, September 3, 2013 (UTC)Tittle:The Game:PART (1) Hello my name is Nickoals,I'm fourteen and can read and speak english not so well Here is my story, One day from returning from school i saw my parents outside of my room trembiling Me:Hello um wwhat are you two doing? Mom:i'm trying to get your brother to get out of his room (she shouts of him to get out of his room) Me:let me talk to him ok ... so i standed there talking to my door like it was my brother its self. ass the door opens i could hear him crying to himself i come closer Me:Hey why are you crying? no awnser .... Brother:i lost Me: well at lea- not knowing before hand what he said i asked Me:come that bye me again! Brother:i lost on my very favorite game!!!! HE SHOUTS AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS!!! Me:.... being speechless i found my self watching him go past me to get a drink of water Mom:Randal why are you doing this to us your scaring me! as i stood there i could not move i never saw my brother this sad and angry ever in my life ... he was the best gamer i had ever knew.... or was he? (three moths later) Me:so Randal what you doing? Randal:fuck OFF!!! Me:? oh come on really what are you doing! Randal:nothing you would understand? Me:is it a new game proto type? Randal:..... Me:what? Randal:you know i never play video games ever again right? Me:oh come OH!!!! with the new Pokemon A and B coming out you would have been SO THRILD!!! Randal:.... i'm a different person now i don't play games OK! DO YOU UNDER STAND! screaming at the top of his voise Me:ok i didn't want to- Randal:get out ... GET OUT!!!!!!! Me: OK!. i left my room to go get some fresh air ... as the years gone by i never looked back at what happond between my brother as he said he channged i can't stop that..... i wish i could (10 Years later) Hello my name is Nickoals i am 25 years old I know english very well Me:ok so what do we do now? Krystal:i'm not sure? Me: well lets go to my plase i got a N64 Krystal:N64? um is that like a very old Video game? Me: ya i can't belive it hasen't CRashed on me yet Krystal: Randal you coming? Randal:.... you go with out me Krystal:ok Me:... as we both came to my house we had a bit of a hard time trying to find that N64 but luck was on our side so we found it as soon as it got kinda dark Me:ok lets do this so witch game should we play? Krystal: .... no sure? Me:(if i had a nickle every time you said that...) well ok lets play super smash bros Krystal:? sounds like a mario game... Me: ..... well it's kinda like that? ... Krystal: EW i don't like mario games!!!! Me:fine lets play um let me see ..... and to my eyes i saw it ... ledgend of zelda ocarina of time ... i thought to my self ... why was this hidden from sight? and the more i thought it came to mind is this the game my brother lost on,so being the way i am i put the game in the slot and started playing Me:.... to my eyes i found a file with all the medals and stones i enterd the file and to me and Krystal we saw the gameover screen played if link lost all his hearts .. Me:this is the fight with gannon ... he lost i gusse he did not know what to do ... if only he knew to use the hammer or the big gorron sword... I trund the game off as soon as i saw the gameover screen this game was my brothers favoritve game of all time and he lost it was to much to bear he could not see the fact that he had his first gameover screen in his life and it was in his favorite game ... so after that we both forgot the game untill two day after ... Me:Hey Krystal lets get some Icecream it's geting prety hot Krystal:Ya sure but don't spill any on me last time you forced me to take my shirt off ... i still hate you since Me:oh come on i was young i grin at her while she smurcks at me Randal: DID YOU FIND IT! Me/Krystal:what? Randal:DID YOU FIND THE GAME!!!!! Me:ya you mean the Ledgend of Zelda Oc- Randal:YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LOOK IN MY COLLECTION!!! Me:but Randal i was just in a Retro kindda mood Randal: YOU TWO ARE DEAD TO ME Me:Randal ... Krystal:oh come on we're sorry Randal Randal:TO NIGHT IS THE NIGHT YOU TWO DIE! Me:what Randal what are you talking about? Randal:JUST WAIT AND SEE!!!. as soon as it became midnight i was up in bed with Krystal but she was sleeping as a log i stood up as gaurd but i could not stay awake for long i doozed and sleept till i heard a fait sound i awake. END OF PART (1) Wait for part (2) later this year :D